Are You Going To Be My Girl Sango?
by Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura
Summary: SongFic! MirokuxSango! Slight Spoiler of Episode:78 What would have happen if Sango gets perposed by another man? What will Miroku do? Song: Are You Going To Be My Girl? By: Jet!


**_Are You Gonna Be My Girl Sango?_**

**Disclaimer: Sessha no own IY! nor the Song: _Are You Gonna Be My Girl? _By: Jet**

**Hey Minna-san This is sessha's First time writing a One-Shot! Yeah!!! Sessha is so nervous please don't be angry if sessha did something wrong! Go easy on sessha if you would! Hai, If you noticed this is about our Second Fav. Couple in IY. MirokuxSango, Sessha had this in my head so sessha had to Write it down hope you enjoy it! Sessha used the song: _Are You Gonna Be My Girl?_ By: Jet! Sessha got the Idea when sessha read CriscoKittie so sessha does not wish to make it look like sessha copied her so please don't be angry. Another thing is that this is a spoiler of Episode:78 of IY Called: _Aiming for you Sango, Only you._ So you have been warned! This chapter is during the episode when Sango get's perposed by Takeda-san and sessha wrote this of what would have happened if Sango said Yes and decided to stay and of what if Miroku intervine with the dilemma! Here goes nothing! On with the Fic!**

**"Dialogue"**

_**'Thoughts'**_

_**"Song Lyric"**_

Sango sighed as she continued to walk with the man beside her...Takeda-sama, the man that had said he wanted to marry her. She looked at the ground as her thoughts clouded at a certain Houshi-sama that she knew and how calm he was when the Inuyasha-tashi learned of Takeda-sama perposing to her after she exterminated the youkai that has been troubling the village. _'But why didn't he say anything? Doesn't he care? Or did he ever care to begin with!?' _

They soon stopped on top of a bridge as they looked at the blazing sky, he then turned towards her as he gathered her hands within his own as he smiled happily at her, as unknown by the two that they were being watched by Kagome and Miroku who hid themselves behind some bushes to hear what Takeda-sama wished to say to her. "Sango do you know why I asked you to marry me?" He asked as she shook her head he then continued. "Sango, you know as well as I do that there are few people in this world who are trustworthy and even though I may be King...I can always tell when a person is good or bad." She seemed confused at his statement but he continued on. "But I also know that you are one of those trustworthy people that I have meet but not only that...a person that I fell deeply in love with as well..." Her eyes widen at his confession. "So if you would be my bride, my wife, I ask you again if you wish to marry me?" His eyes lit up with hope as he waited.

Sango smiled lightly as she tightened her grip on him as she thought it over..._'I don't love him but...He didn't try to stop Takeda-sama either...and didn't seem to care about Takeda perposing to me either...maybe he doesn't love me...But Takeda-sama does but...should I? I still have to go after Naraku but I...am tired of fighting...I wish to have peace for once...so I...' _She looked at him as she took a deep breath. "Takeda...Thank you for your perposal and of your offer to marry you and to answer your question I..."

"Come on say sorry but no I have been taken, come on Sango-chan say nooooo!" Kagome whispered as she glanced at them then turned to the quiet Miroku who was watching intensively at the discussion. "Oi! Houshi-sama are you ok?" She asked as he turned towards her.

"Ore wa...Ii desu...Kagome-sama I just wish to hear what she will say..." He voiced as he turned back to the scene as he focused to hear the conversation, his heart pounded as he thought of her..._'Sango...what will you say?...I hope you decline...I don't know what I'd do if...' _His thought's ended as he heard her wonderful angelic voice answer the other man's question.

"I...accept your perposal I think it's time for me to stop and settle down so Takeda I will marry you." She finished as Takeda blinked a few times before gathering her in a tight embrace.

"You will not be disappointed...Sango-Koishii..." He whsipered to her as he spoun her around laughing happily.

Kagome's mouth dropped as her eyes widen she then began to get furious. "Why? Why? Why? Sango-chan how could she? She said YES to the creep! But Why? She has you-" She stopped as she glanced to her left to see that Miroku was there no longer. _'Where? Where did Houshi-sama go?' _She looked around then spotted him walking away, she got up and ran towards him. "Houshi-sama are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

Miroku paused then continued as he glanced at her. "Of course Kagome-sama I am perfectly fine...Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

She stared at him then hit him over the head. "How can you be just _Perfectly fine _if Sango-chan is going to marry some...some STRANGER!! And you say your FINE!!" She shouted at him as anger boiled in her vains.

He turned towards her as he spoke. "You must think this through Kagome-sama...Naraku has destroyed her life so do you wish for her to continue this bloody battle or allow her to have peace and happiness? For I choose the latter-"

"But sh-she just can't leave us for that guy...houshi-sama-"

"NO! I don't wish to hear it!...Hmm, Kagome-sama you will understand over time that this is best." He then walked away as he faintly heard what Kagome said before she left him to himself.

"But what about Sango-chan's feelings?!..." She voiced before heading back in the castle where Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala rested.

He froze as the words lingered in his mind as he looked up at the sky, he found a place to seat by the garden as it was starting to darken. He continued to pounder as he sighed, his heart still wounded and shattered as he gave in to the pain. _'Why? Why did Sango say Yes? What is so great about Takeda-sama that she would accept him when I have asked for the same? So what if he's Rich, Famous, Handsome, Kind, Polite, Mature, not a Hentai-Okay maybe there IS something great about him...but...I...what about me...no I'm much of a hentai to have her...She knows this since I always flirt with other females...but that doesn't mean I like them...I...humph...I never had a chance with you...didn't I Sango...I will miss you...dearly...but it's for the best!...but I can't...NO! ' _He got up as he glared at the moon that shone so brightly, he strolled around a bit before he saw a figure not far away from him. It looked to be a female whose back was turned toward him but he knew who she was...her beautiful brown hair shining as he walked up to her. "Sango? What are you doing here?" He asked gentally.

She was startled as she heard his soothing voice she quickly dried away her tears so not to worry him, she then turned slowly towards him as she smiled lightly, she swallowed the knot that formed in her throut as she looked straight at him. "Why Houshi-sama I should be asking you the same thing?"

He watched her as he noticed her eyes were puffy from...crying? He then without thinking cupped her face with his free hand as the other gripped the staff tightly as he srained to gentle ask her. "Why were you crying?" His eyes pierced through her for an answer.

Her eyes widen when his hand touched her cheek and was even more shocked when he asked for why the tears? _'He's too good...But I...' _"It is nothing Houshi-"

"Miroku..."

"Nani?!"

"Call me Miroku..."

She nodded. "Hai, Miroku-sama-"

"No! Just Miroku...Onigai!..."

Her eyes widen once more. _'Why was he...begging?...' _"Hai, Sou ka...Miroku...then."

"Now tell me why were you crying? Was it because of Takeda?" His face darken at the thought of the man he now loathed with every fiber in his being. _'If he layed a hand on her I'll...'_

"I...no...Takeda didn't do anything...it's just that..." Tears welled up in her eyes then suddenly she felt strong arms in gulp her in warmth as she looked up to see Miroku looking back at her.

"Sango...Ii desu...cry..." Was all that took for her to cry her heart out as he comforted her cooing her with soothing words to calm her down. _'Sango my beautiful Sango what shall I do to make you smile once more?' _He then thought of something as he grinned...he lowered his hand to her bottom...but heisitated. _'No! I will not take advantage of her in this state...' _He continued to cradle her as he thought of something else.

She continued to cry as she felt him tighten his grip she thought that he'd do something when she felt him lower his hand but he paused. _'Wha-...oh I...can't do this...I'm Takeda's Fiancee now...I can't relay on Miroku...anymore...' _She suddenly pushed him away as tears continued to fall. "No I...Go away! Go!!"

He shook his head as he grinned at her which totally confused her. "No Sango not before I say this...I don't want you with him..."

"What?"

"I said I don't want him to have you."

"Why? Are you...Jealous?"

"....Yes...I am..."

Her eyes widen as she felt her cheeks redden. _'He's...jealous?....so does that mean he....No! I'm not...' _"Then why didn't you say anything...?"

"I...Will I hadn't the nerve back then...but now...I...won't let you marry someone you don't love!"

"How do you know that I don't love him?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because...I Love you God dammit!"

She was shocked she couldn't move as she thought it over again and again. _'He loves me...He does...But...' _"Miroku...it's to late now...I'm taken...you have to **_Go_**..."

"So...do I care? I'll tell you something...**_So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine, and I really wanna make you mine._**" He then takes her hand.

"What? What did you say?" She was shocked as he continued to gaze at her lovely.

"**_I say you look so fine, that I really wanna make you mine_**." He repeated as he caressed her cheek.

"But why me? I...mean I'm not perfect like the other girls...I'm not...and besides you need a girl that has money? Why a poor girl like me?!" She stuttered as he shook his head.

"**_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks, now you don't need that money, when you look like that, do ya honey._**" He replied as he smiled.

She shook her head as more tears welled up. "Why me?...What's so great about me?" She choked out.

"Then let me tell you what I think of you...**_Big black boots, long brown hair, your so sweet, with your get back stare._**" He answered as he held her close to him.

She couldn't think as she looked at him. "W-why...I thought you...didn't...love me..." she gulped as she looked at the ground.

He lifted her chin to look at him then spoke. "Of course I do...because...**_Well I could see, you home with me, but you were with another man, yea! I know we, ain't got much to say, before I let you get away, yea! I said, are you gonna be my girl?_**" He asked as he continued to gaze at her.

"I...I'm...I already have some one..." She said as she looked away in shame.

"Like I said...So?! **_Are you gonna be my girl?!_**" He voiced once more with hope in his eyes.

"But Why me? surely you could..." She couldn't say the next few words that would betray her heart.

He sighed at her stubborness. "Do you want me to say everything I said about you again? To show you, you are who I need in this world?... **_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine, and I really wanna make you mine. I say you look so fine, that I really wanna make you mine. Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks, now you don't need that money, with a face like that, do ya. Big black boots, long brown hair, your so sweet, with your get back stare. C'mon! I could see, you home with me, but you were with another man, yea! I know we, ain't got much to say, before I let you get away, yea! I say, are you gonna be my girl?_**....**_So are you going to be my girl_**...Sango?" He asked one last time as he awaited her response.

She smiled at him as she looked at him. "Do you really mean it? Miroku?"

He grinned at her. "Of course I'm serious!...**_Are you going to be my girl_**...Koishii?" He asked.

As her response she locked lips with him, at first it was an innocent kiss but it then turned passionate as they deepen it. Miroku's tongue pushed against her teeth asking for permission she opened her mouth for passage as his tongue sliped in her taking her flavor as his hands griped her back, as they both heard the sound of his staff clatter to the ground but they didn't care his hands pushed her more closer to him as she moaned in his mouth sending chills up his spine. Her hands soon wonded their way to his neck as she too pushed him closer then she grabbed one of his hands as she lowered it to her bottom his hand immediatly began to grip on it as on instinct. She moaned once more as she felt him rub it gentle then they soon broke away for air, Their faces flushes as they took deep breaths he then cupped her face with one hand while the other was holding on to her.

"So...I take that as a Yes?!" He grinned as she nodded her head, his heart felt so light as he smiled he then held her close once more. "Aishitaru...Sango-Koishii..." He whsipered.

She smiled as she heared those words she felt so happy and constant she cuddled closer as she felt sleepness creep in, but before she fell to a deep slumber she whsipered back softly. "Aishitaru Miroku...aishitaru...Anata..."

He smiled as he felt her sleep he then lifted her bride-style as he gazed at her, he then looked at the moon as he smiled happily at it. _'Sango...forever my koishii...forever...Arigatoo Kami! I may not give her the richs of the world like Takeda-sama can but what I can give is my love...and...she accepted it and I'll promise to make her happy! I promise you that!' _He thought as he headed back to the Inuyasha-tashi in the castle he then headed to his room as he layed her down he then realized something, not waiting any longer he gentally woke her up. "Koishii I know it's late but...I couldn't help but ask...how many kids are we going to have?" He asked sweetly.

Her eyes buggled out as she held an angry expression on her pretty face. "You woke me up for how many kids we're to have?" she asked angerly.

He sweat-dropped at her as he gulped. "Well I...um gomen nasai Koishii?" He squeaked.

She rolled her eyes as she smiled at him she then giggled at him. "Well lets see? How 'bout...three?" She asked.

He hugged her as he chuckled to her. "Hmm...how about...Ten!!"

She fell anime-style as she soon laughed as he too joined in. "No! How about...Six?"

He grinned as he kissed. "That sounds good Koishii..six it is..."

"How about Inuyasha and the others? They need to know about...us." She asked as she held him close.

"We'll tell them when we're ready...and what about Takeda-sama?" He asked as he forcsed out the name _Takeda_.

She blinked then smiled at her lover's jealousness. "I'll tell him that I'm...taken..." She said as he smiled back. "Well with all that said lets go to sleep tomorow is a big day!" She soon layed down as he scooped her in his arms as he layed right next to her, her head on his chest as slumber consumed her once more he smiled softly as he ran his hand through her silky hair.

He soon felt darkness come to him as well as he closed his eyes, his last thoughts as he tighten his grip on her was..._'Tomorrow indeed will be complicated...but Sango will be right here with me...like I will be there for her...Forever...Because she's my girl...and always will be till the day we die...' _His thoughts ended as the night sky shined brightly at the two as the stars glowed as a sign of hope...for the two new found lovers...

****

**Sessha's finally done! Hoped you liked it! It took a while for sessha to finish and if you noticed sessha changed a lot of the story-line, will it was what sessha thought should have happened but as well if you noticed that sessha did not put the whole episode in here because sessha did not wish to give away all of the episode so gomen nasai! Well must go sessha must work on another Inuyasha story...Oh if you noticed sessha no longer have the fic "Conquering A Man's Heart" for sessha's computer broke down for three weeks so when sessha did get it fixed it erased almost all my stories so sessha has to write a new one!...oh well...PLEAZ REVIEW!!!!!!**

****


End file.
